Devil in Disguise
by GRIMMInsanity
Summary: He had found her.  The perfect woman.  Face of an angel.  Heart of a Demon.   She was wonderful.   He would be her Prince Charmless.  He would make her his.
1. Devil in Disguise

_Ok, darlings! This is for a dear friend of my, who has already read this, that I absoloutly adore. _

_The girlie in this is known as Heidi and she is my dear Jynxie's charrie, known on here as Memento Morri!_

_Go check out her stories~!_

_She's an amazing artist!_

* * *

Devil in 'Guise

"_But now that you're awake the harsh reality is_,"  
"_Things aren't always what they seem_."

* * *

She was beautiful.

Wonderful truly.

She looked amazing in red that was for sure.

There she stood in her evening gown, on the balcony of a lavish party. Of all the colors that had been worn, she had worn the brightest and most eye-catching.

That perfect face, a porcelain doll dressed in a deep bright red, beautiful and vibrant.

He had just finished the moment of catching someone's death in their room. The poor man, so horrible as he cheated on his wife with a dime a dozen whore.

He snorted, sneering his sharp teeth at the thought.

He had been relaxing atop the rooftops, simply watching the moon, not wanting to go back to that eye-glasses wearing man to simply be chewed out once more.

It was then he had heard the sound of cheerful and wonderful music. He let out a groan, and sat up to gaze down to see the night's party.

A masquerade ball.

How wonderful for the Hollow's Eve night.

Fake masks set on even faker people. How better could it get?

He watched the twirling gowns, toppling masks of feathers and sequins. He let out a soft sigh. Such carefree and horrible lives they live.

It was when he was about to leave, no matter if he got chewed out or not, when the shock of red caught his eye. He let out a soft purr almost immediately, noting the way the ruffled dress hugged her thin frame so perfectly. He slid down easily down the rooftop, landing on a vacant balcony, and leaping forward onto a closer building.

Who was such a lovely creature before him?

She wore a cracked mask, made to look that way, hiding away her true face. The mask was an obsidian black, bright red tears of glass sliding down the surface to the bottom edge past a grinning mouth, morbid and chilling. She had stepped out to take a breath.

He had lost his upon having her mask taken off.

There, staring out into the night was the face of an angel dressed in devil's red. Her hair, flaxen in color drew down and around her face like a perfect curtain. The face she held, so ethereal in its beauty, was wonderful. With warm eyes of pale emerald-was that yellow he saw?- and slightly pouting, bow-shaped lips dipped in red of color, it made her stand out even more, her skin a beautiful alabaster pale white.

She was a walking masterpiece.

He wondered, if there was such a thing as God, he hardly dared believe at times, him dabbling night and day in death, how he could have let go of such a beauty from his ranks.

He tilted his head slightly as he watched someone step forward from the inside world to her in her own to speak with her.

By Society's standards you could say he was handsome, but he was too bland. So dark and not in the good way. He laughed, and shook his head. This woman, she would probably get win over in a moment. He watched as she turned her head to him, and she gave him a small smile, but then, shook her head. Behind her sweet and apologetic, yet sympathetic smile, he saw one thing that made him grin from ear to ear, sharp, fanged teeth bared to the world in his greedy joy.

Behind her eyes and her careful façade, he noticed her distaste, her dislike for the man. He let out a cackle; sure he would not be heard by the mismatched couple.

She was perfect!

Face of an angel, but heart of a devil, turning down a man with the gentlest of smiles to make him fall head over heels once more.

He watched the man blinked, unsure if he had heard right, before he turned and disappeared into the crowds inside.

He wasn't good for her.

At least.

Not how he was.

All her knew for sure, as he watched the beautiful lady, ever so wonderful in her devilish, yet angelic beauty, was simple.

He would be her Prince Charmless, no matter the cost.

* * *

_And how is that my darlings?_

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Shall I leave this as a one shot or add a second chapter to this? _

_I already have something of a second chapter and something else as a third, but the three of them could act as simple one shots._

_Tell me what you dearies think now~!_

_With Luv,_

_Gabriel Mehayel_


	2. Shroud of Red

My, this has been quite the while hasn't it?

Huh, Funny how strange it seems to be writing here now.

I guess in a way, I've been wanting to write a bit more and I really want to start by writing this chapter in the form of apology for a friend. School has been kicking my arse recently and my Internet has been wonky to where I haven't even been able to sign in to any of my chats. The few times I ever sign in it seems is when my Father checks my e-mail for messages when he uses my e-mail for something, and so I've been missing my darling friend. I hope she's well and she can forgive me for beign gone so long.

I also hope she's alright as she might have been affected by some of the problems going on the Western Coast after what happened in Japan.

I hope she's alright, and so, Jynxie my dear, forgive me for being gone so long. I've finally gotten Yahoo up and working and I hope to talk with you soon.

Heidi belogns to Jynxie.

Grell belongs to Yana Toboso, bless her heart.

* * *

**Devil in Disguise**

_Shroud of Red

* * *

_

The sound of loud laughter off to her right had the the blond bunching her nose up under her mask. Already she felt more sweat trailing upon her brow, even if the mask was a cool piece of porcelain. With a slight shift of her skirts, ruby red underneath her fingers, Lady Heidi de Granville quickly slipped out onto the back balcony from the large dance hall fillled with people.

She passed a woman sporting a tall mask, a beak spouting of her own large, very beak-like nose, and she tried not to visibly flinch at the way her raucous laughter, though she detested herself for saying this, horridly un-lady like and she quickly stepped onto the much quieter balcony. Large it was and wide enough to be a small courtyard with it's small bit of garden here and there. It was pleasing to both eye and nose, but she wasn't out there to stop and 'smell the roses'. Swiftly moving to the edge of the balcony, she stood there for a moment peering down at the dark alleys just beneath the large building, catching the site of a stray cat, pure white in the darkness, and after a moment, pulled off her mask.

The black porcelain face stared back at her, it's twisted grin making a slight smile rise to her lips, gently running her fingers over the disguise.

She had it specially made, ignoring the way the man in the shop a simple two or so days before had blanched at her request and she had almost told him she would shop elsewhere when he tried to get her something much 'feminine' and offered to show her a gawky yellow-green mask of obnoxious feathers, sequined beyond recognition.

She had never seen such a horrible thing.

She was jolted out of her memory at the sound of someone approaching and she silently cursed herself for not paying attention.

She could already guess who it was.

Turning she found none other then Lord Darwin Adlrad Brightmore, the son of a local baron who often dabbled in merchant wares, thought the man hardly ever earned any more money to add to his already meager piles, looking, as usual, not all that bright.

Nothing bad could be said about the man.

He was handsome in his own way, but compared to other men, he had a plain and simple face, his eyes somewhat sunken in, causing a strange, somewhat ill look to his face, he always dressed in dark colors, making his already drab appearance seem even more unappealing. His long hair that set just to his shoulders was pulled back, though it did little to help his image, the hair pulled back causing too sharp cheek bones and unhealthy pale skin.

He was a kind man, generous even, often giving poor children his pocket change when he had so little to spare for himself.

"Good Evening, Lady de Granville."

His voice was soft, gentle, and tentative, as if he was half expected her to give him a lashing.

Heidi offered him a simple smile, one she often used in these situations, and she knew exactly what situation she was in. He would start off with some off hand comment about the dance or the night and then, would slowly try to place his question of courtship. Everyone knew the Lady was well respected by many, the subject of jealousy by even more, and suitors coming all across the city.

The young woman had come from France with her Uncle Benjamin, who at the current time, was enjoying a conversation inside with an elderly man.

She also happened to notice the small group of men who were trying to inconspicuously stay by the glass doors, feigning the look of chatting about things to watch the two of them.

"Lord Brightmore." She stated in her sweet and soft voice, lightly accented with her French roots, dipping slightly to give him a light curtsy, polite and lady-like.

"The masquerade is stunning, isn't it?"

Ah, there it was.

"Yes, Lord and Lady Ellwood have certainly out done themselves tonight." Her tone was polite, though in a crisp manner.

There was a pause of silence as she stood there, quietly waiting for him to speak once more, ignoring his fidgeting, and glancing over his shoulder once more at the group of men there. Some looked to be nudging one another and snickering away, watching as the man before he was falling into his own slight embarrassment.

"M-My Lady, if I-I may.."He started slowly and she offered him a light smile to continue, ignoring the way she wanted to grit her teeth at the man and tell him to leave in a very simple and blatant way, but then, she wasn't raised to be like such, even if she acted differently among her friends and family, what little were true friends, of course. "...I-I been wondering if there c-could possibly be a way that..."

"Yes, my lord?"

Stuttering on, he continued, "T-That I may ask if I c-can c-court you."

His face had flushed as he spoke and he quickly glanced down at his dull black shoes and away from her face for a moment when he had finished, holding on to his breath as he clasped his mask, garish and not suiting him at all with it's vibrant purple and orange feathers.

She almost felt bad for the way she moved to look away and her sweet smile turned sympathetic, apologetic as she shook her head at him.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but no. I have come to this ball as a simple enjoyment of festivities, not to find a suitor, but I thank you for your flattery to ask."

Behind her sweet words and her sensitive words, her dislike grew for the man tenfold at the way his dumb look was transferred from his mask onto her, making him look like some sort of strange, gaping fish.

Lord Brightmore shut his mouth, blinked, and turned, quickly leaving her alone, flushed in his embarrassment, quickly rushing past the group of men by the door who were now loudly laughing after the man.

Turning away, she let her facade fall, turning her pale face upward toward the equally pale face of the moon staring back at her.

* * *

Once back inside after having her moment of peace and tiem to gather herself, she gently adjusted her porcelin mask, not a touch too cold for her liking and went about, looking as if she was trying to find someone, ignoring teh way some men were tryign to catch her eye. Taking a flute of champagne from a passing waiter who offered her a light bow, she caught the sight of who she was looking for and quickly headed that way.

The woman was dressed in the a flowing dark green dress that pressed well to her curves, smoothly fitting the corset bodice and a shawl was thrown over her shoulders with the lightest bit of fur at the ends. Her wavy hair trailed down her back, covering up the slightly lower then appreciated dip of her dress and light olive toned skin that covered her back. The hair shifted colors ever slightly every time she moved.

The red and gold she wore around her throat and upon her ears set the hair to look it's originally blonde, but it was darker, almost a brunette with streaks of black and pale blond, almost the same as Heidi's own, though a few streaks seemed to blend in the way it seemed to fade into the darker strands of brown.

Baronessa Patricia Mehayelovich Vornova-Sergeyev.

Tsar Nicholas II's favorite of his court.

The reason she was here for the ball anyway.

Heidi had met the woman years ago, when they were only a few simple years younger when her Uncle had taken her to Imperial Russia. He had to meet on business and to settle a few things and she had been taken along to see more of the world. She had met the young woman in one of the courtyards during Winter, playing with one of the Tsar's children, a young girl by the looks of it.

She had offered them refuge in her chambers when one of the guards came looking for the girl to go to her lessons and they shared the fire and tea in the room. Her English, thought slightly stunted by her somewhat rough Russian accent, was surprisingly well to understand compared to some of the other she had met of the court, something that Patricia had later explained was because her Father who had many English friends and taught her how to speak it.

Simply like that, the two spoke to each other often during her stay in the Imperial Palace and they exchanged letters for another five or so years before the woman moved to England upon the request of the Tsar, happily offering her chambers when he had explained it was because his wife was on the way of having another child.

"Heidi~!" Her sing song voice was a welcome thing to hear in the large ball room. "There you are, I was looking for you just a little while ago!"

The young woman offered a slight smile, though it the only thing visible was the slight crinkling of her eyes. The Russian woman was wearing her own mask, an elegant mask that represented a crow, much like one of her surnames, Vornova. The Plumage was a mixture of dark, almost black, purple feathers, to ones that varied to a light toned amethyst.

It was uncommon for women color their eyes so darkly, bu the dark make up that often circled warm chocolate brown eyes was different and Heidi enjoyed knowing she had a companion who was just as bit as different as she was.

"Forgive me, I was caught outside by Lord Brightmore."

The woman before her offered her a sympathetic smile and took a gentle sip of her champagne to which Heidi followed soon after, trying to quell the displeasure she was feeling inside for even coming here. Patricia understood Heidi's dislike of suitors and the social scene, but it was a needed thing, and so she gently patted her pale hand with one of her own.

"Do not worry about it, my dear friend, I understand. "

Heidi had been about to ask her a few simple questions as to what was going on around the ball, trying to ignore the the tick she was beginning to feel develop in her finger, gently tapping out a quick beat upon the flute, only to be drawn away at the sudden hush that had fallen over one side of the room and was beginning to draw toward their direction.

Curious, her companion moved to stand beside her, staring toward the crowd that was moving closer to catch of the glimpse of whoever had came in, only to watch as the people parted away, the stranger not stopping to acknowledge anyone.

The man stood tall, thin in a way that made him seem even taller and he was dressed in a suit of red. Flamboyant he was, Heidi could tell. His mask was simple, a bloody red much like his suit and drawing away from it were feathers that had black dappled upon them and upon the mask, almost as if it had been thrown under a creature bleeding black. Around the eyes of the mask were gold paintings of long make up, reminding Heidi of those pictures her Father had shown her long ago of a distant land of sand tall pyramids of stone.

The eyes within those empty holes of the mask though were strange, something she had never seen. They seemed a pale yellow in the bright light but turned into a pale green when shadows made their way just behind the mask. Long read hair trailed back behind him and it made Heidi wonder if it was real or a part of the mask. It certainly looked real with the heavy way it fell behind him, nearly to his knees, with it's gentle glint, appearing silky smooth.

Heidi was suspicious of any man, but this man here made her all the more suspicious and for only one reason.

His smile.

His simple, though some how complex and fitting mask, was a simple half mask that tied in the back and left his mouth for all to see.

He was grinning.

It could be considered quite handsome on him, even if his full face was not shown, charming almost, but for Heidi, it seemed with his eyes, the slight close of them showed his long eye lashes, and that grin, -Were those teeth pointed?- seemed almost a tad mad. He still hadn't stopped moving and was still moving toward her, easily taking her unoccupied hand and dipping forward, his coat with it's some what long train fluttering, he turned his eyes upward to her after planting a kiss upon her hand and his grin could be seen growing even larger, if such a thing was possible.

"Good Evening, My Lady, It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance."

Heidi was startled, teh widening of her pale emerald eyes, the only give away of her surprise to the man, before she settled out and straightened slightly, her brow quirking behind her mask and she pulled her hand away, taking a step back from the man.

"I would say the same, but I have yet to hear a name, dear sir."

Her voice was crisp, and almost in a way that could be considered harsh. His laughter was pronounced and quite loud, causing her to blink, vaguely aware that many of the peopel were staring, watching on in curiosity, finding even his laugh tinge with the faint sound of someone insane.

"Forgive me, My Lady." He remarked smoothly, his tone holding an apologetic tilt to it, though his amusement over weighed the apology. "My name is Grell Suttcliffe."

The woman tilted her head, unable to help the slight curiosity about the man and she hummed softly her agreement.

"Heidi de Granville, sir, a pleasure, I assure you."

"May I ask a question, madam?"

Heidi blinked, confused by his question and suddenly, she felt her faint dislike for the man, who could be so confident and so flamboyant, -Though she herself was being quite flamboyant, red dress and all, she added as an after thought- and she felt her nose scrunch up in her distaste of the man. So his first step was this, really? She wanted to scoff in his face, but she offered a light nod.

"Go on, sir."

"May I ask why you are wearing your own face?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your face, madam, your face." He exclaimed quite loudly and a soft sound of whispering could be heard and Heidi flushed.

"I am wearing a mask, not my face. It seems more like _you_ are wearing _your_ own face."

Another bout of insane sounding chuckling and he tilted his head ever so slightly, grinning away at her. Heidi took a slight shift of her feet, carefully widening the distance, though trying to make it noticeable. The curling of his lips made told her head had noted it and he hummed at her, the sound low, almost feral sounding, but that could have been only to her ears.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but you speak lies.."

A soft and collected gasp and rush of soft whispers drew along the crowd and Heidi felt her self flush once again, this time in anger.

No one dared say she spoke lies and expect her to back down, but she was cut off before she could even start. She fumed behind her mask, pursing her lips.

"..For you seem to be wearing a face of yourself, cracked down the middle and all."

"Are you sure you yourself are not cracked down teh middle? You are mad, sir, now please, if you please, leave me be."

She was stepping back, trying to keep her polite image in tact before the social scene. Even if she never traveled the places often, she knew she had to seem presentable, but her slightly barbed tongue drew the words for her and she was stepping back, her hand trailing over to try and grasp Patricia's arm so they could leave together, only to have the man grasp that very hand and press his lips to her skin once more.

She now realized how cold his lips were.

"Please, my lady, would you leave your audience with no amusement, not even a small bit to keep the night going? After all, you are the star!"

His laughter sounded mocking to her ears and she couldn't help but noticing the way the audience themselves were being to laugh amongst themselves at teh thought of Heidi, the beautiful lady many a man was wanting to court, doing something to amuse them was a thought in itself amusing.

She moved closer to him and he did not pull away, continuing to grin away, his eyes bright with his laughter. She wanted to slap the man so hard, she would leave his head reeling.

"You, sir, are a horrible monster, and I'd quite enjoy you to go and jump off the balcony."

The tone was harsh, venomous almost, and as she turned away from him, she could hear his laughter ringing in her ears once more and before she got to far, Heidi heard the soft sound of his voice, almost sweet with how quietly he spoke.

"Meet me in the back room, my lady, I have a proposition to make."

When she turned to set him straight, the man had already turned and was disappearing into the ground.

* * *

Heidi de Granville did not see Grell Suttcliffe for the rest of the night and growing late, it would be a simple few moments where every one got ready to leave, finishing what business they had. Much like suitors coming to ask for her hand in courtship.

This often happened to her and so, the Baronessa from Imperial Russia found a way for her friend to sneak off. Quickly slipping into a back hallway, she went to find a back room to hide in until the last minute talking ended and she could leave. She'd prefer leaving when most of them had gone either way.

She might get home later, but it was better then being attacked with proposals.

Heidi quickly slipped into one partly open doorway upon hearing the faint sound of mens' laughter and quickly, turning, shut the door behind her. Untying her mask and pulling it off, she set her forehead against the cool wood with a soft sigh.

"Having a bit of trouble, my dear? You've kept me waiting, you know."

She gasped and quickly spun around, holding the mask to her suddenly rushing heart. There sat Grell Suttcliffe in all his fiery red glory from the masqueradede, his mask set aside onto a small table Beside the plush chair he was sitting in. Now without the mask and with the slight addition of light, his appearance by many could be considered handsome, with his high and sharp cheek bones, but no where as bony as Lord Brightmore seemed.

That man was like a skeleton.

This man was like a perfect rendition of one Botticelli's Angels.

Masculine and Feminine.

He almost seemed catty now with the way his grin curled right back up from before.

"Waiting?"

Suddenly, she remembered what he had said, knowing she had thought of it all evening, only to forget in her time of escape. The man stood and she couldn't stop herself from pressing back against the door as he neared.

"Yes, waiting, my dear. I have a proposition."

He stopped before her and she blinked at him, her eyes lashes fluttering for a moment, before she tilted her head and swallowed slightly. She was not afraid of the man.

No.

She felt a strange connection with him, one that touched something deep inside, and yet, thrilled her to no end. Shifting slightly, she straightened up and tilted her chin up just a little bit, showing that she was ready for a challenge.

"Let me have you hand to court."

This again?

How many times that night had she heard those words in the form of a question, a statement, and gentle prodding. She felt her eyes narrow and pursing her lips for a moment, opened them to give him her answer, only to blink when she felt a cool hand press against her warm skin.

When had he gotten so close?

She turned her eyes upward, finding him quite a bit taller then her, but shorter, she knew, then most of her suitors. He stared down at her and after a moment, he tilted his head in a slight smile. Something about it tinged at some kind of sadness behind his eyes. Of what, she knew not.

"At least think about it, before you give me your answer. I will return for your answer."

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe as she found him too close, and yet, too far. Suddenly. His lips captured hers and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should push him away, shove him off, and run, get someone to shackle the man and put him into chains, but for some reason, he couldn't do it.

Mainly because she was currently pressed up against the door, the kiss passionate and heated, yet tender and sweet. It seemed bittersweet in a way that she clung to the moment, feeling as if it lasted forever, only to have the feeling of his lips gone. Pulling open pale emerald depths, he was gone from the small room as well, the silence suddenly defining.

Glancing down, she found the sight of her broken porcelain mask, cracked right down the middle of the fake crack, glace tears on on one side, the other clear, both sides sharing half of an insane grin.

Stepping back, she pulled open the door, ignoring the clatter of porcelain as it slid across the floor and turned to head down the hallway, running almost to get away.

* * *

And so, this is how I shall end it!

I know this is different from the first chapter, but I'll be switching how I write every so often with each chapter, so I hope you guys won't mind! This is, like I said, for a dear friend of mine.

Jynxie, I'm sorry if I didn't portray Heidi as you might have liked. I had stayed up all night studying sheet music and as such, my witty repertoire had kind of like... self-imploded in on itself. 3;;

So I hope you accept my apology in the fact that I haven't been online.

Please Review, it's what keeps be going. :'3

With Luv,

Gabriel Mehayel


End file.
